Elemental Magic
by Moon-wolf2
Summary: Briar's come back to Summersea with Evvy. Together with Sandry and Pasco they will have to come against four Elemental Mages. But can they do it alone? The Pairings are BS & PE. Cannon through Circle Opens. R&R.
1. Return

Disclaimer- These are not my characters. They all belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
A/N: This is my very first fic. R&R. Please don't flame. Constructive criticism allowed.  
  
A/N: Don't mind the spelling mistakes. Spelling was never my best subject.  
  
Here is a key for my story.  
  
~*~*~*~ / Scene change  
  
"--" / Regular spoken words  
  
-- / Thought speak words  
  
`--`/ Thoughts  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~/ End of chapter  
  
Now on to the story  
  
Elemental Magic Chapter 1 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a busy morning at the duke's citadel. Lady Sandreline fa Toren ,also known as Sandry to her friends, was up at the crack of dawn preparing the citadel for the ball the duke was hosting. She was in the middle of trying to decide what exactly the duke should wear when a young man came in with a long look on his face. It was Pasco Acalon. A dancing mage who was Sandry's student.  
  
"Lady Sandry why do I have to go to this ball? I'm not a noble."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Pasco you have to go because you are my student. Besides I think you have enough control over your powers to dance without anything bad happening."  
  
"You mean I can actually dance without you having to ward me. He asked with his eyes wide with excitement.  
  
"Yes." Sandry replied silently laughing as Pasco did a small dance right there. Suddenly all the objects in the room started to levitate. "Pasco." she said warningly.  
  
"Whoops." he then did another few steps and everything that was floating in the air came down.  
  
"Just be careful and don't lose your concentration. Now run along I have to finish this."  
  
"Yes Lady Sandry." and left the room.  
  
Sandry sighed and looked around the room her eyes landed on a small treasure chest on her desk. She got up and opened it. Inside were some of her most treasured possessions. Some ribbons, seashells, all the letters she received from her friends. and on other thing. It was a circle of thread with four equally spaced lumps.  
  
To some one who could not see magic it would have looked liked a normal circle of thread. But to someone who could see magic it glowed brilliantly with the magic of Sandry and her four friends.  
  
Trapped under the ground during an earthquake Sandry was forced to weave together her magic with the magic of Briar, Daja, and Tris her three houesmates. This combination of magic resulted with the four of them the ability to mind speak with each other and a little mixing of their magics. (A/N: I know this paragraph is confusing)  
  
Sandry let out another long sigh as she ran a finger over each lump representing each of her friends. It has been almost a year since they left to go study in new places. Suddenly she went back to the lump that glowed green in her eyes. It was Briar's lump. She noticed the vine that connects Briar's magic to his lump was a lot shorter than the rest. In fact it looked as if he was right out side the city.  
  
Sandry let out a yell and screamed BRIAR through the string of magic that connected them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (The same morning out side the city)  
  
"OK Evvy just concentrate and bring light to this crystal." Briar was sitting on a low wall just out side of Summersea attempting to pursued his student Evvy to make a crystal he bought at the market last night glow in rainbow colors. "Now I know you can do this just concentrate."  
  
"I will just tell me why I'm doing this. I thought we were finished with light crystals three months ago."  
  
"We are done with bringing light to crystals. I just want you to do this for a gift for a friend."  
  
"OK." Evvy grumbled and then tuned her concentration on to the crystal.  
  
They sat there for a few minutes then Evvy held up the crystal for Briar to inspect. He reached out his hand to take the crystal from her when Sandry's voice came through there magical link. This startled him so much he fell right off the wall he was sitting on. He ended up falling flat on his face at Evvy's feet. Evvy just stood there staring at him shocked then started laughing at him hysterically.  
  
SANDRY! did you have to go and scream like that you just made me look like a fool in front of Evvy. Briar mentally yelled at Sandry while getting up of the ground.  
  
Sorry. She replied. I just couldn't believe you were so close. Why didn't you tell me you were coming home early.  
  
Well I wanted to surprise you.  
  
Oh. You have to come over. There's some thing I want to show you.  
  
Sure me and Evvy should be there in three hours. We just have to finish what we were working on.  
  
What were you doing. Let me see.  
  
No! Briar yelled and quickly covered his eyes before Sandry could see the crystal Evvy still had in her hand.  
  
What? Sandry asked in a questioning voice.  
  
It's a surprise. I'll show it to you when we get to the citadel.  
  
OK. then she cut of their link.  
  
"Whew. That was close." Briar said to no one in particular.  
  
"What was close, Pahan Briar?" questioned Evvy. Speaking up after watching Briar fall into mud for no apparent reason. Then covering his eyes with his hands for no reson as well.  
  
"Sandry almost found out about her gift."  
  
"Oh so this is a gift for Lady Sandrilene." Evvy said. She new all about Sandry, Daja, and Tris from Briar's constant comparisons with her and them.  
  
Briar knowing he said to much just said to her "Come on we had better start walking now if we expect to get there in time." With that said he took the crystal from Evvy, put it in a special leather bag and started walking.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
I can't belive I finished this chapter. I've been working on it for a while. Well read and review. I'll try to get the next chapter in soon. 


	2. News

A/N: Thanks if you reviewed in the last chapter. The same key applies here as the last chapter. I have decided to switch to first person. I'll write this way for the rest of the story. It's easier for me.  
  
Another A/N: I want you to meet my dragon muse Comet. *Bows to the readers* OK now move so we can start the story. *Comet walks away grumbling.* If you want to find more about Comet go to my bio. Now on to the story!!!  
  
P.S. Since FF.net dosen't seem to like italics anything that should be in italics will be put in this- /.../  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anyone. Get it. Got it. Good.  
  
The Elemental  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sandry (Entrance hall to the Duke's Citadel)  
  
I stood there waiting for Briar. I just couldn't believe he was back. It was so long since I've seen him. I was in the middle of wondering how much he might have changed when I noticed something happening at the front gate.  
  
'Oh No.' I thought to my self. 'I forgot to let the guards know I was expecting company.'  
  
I quickly ran to the font gate. When I got there I quickly realized what happened. Briar must have come to the gate with his student Evvy. The guards not knowing I was expecting anyone and never having seen Briar before must have gotten suspicious and tried to kick him out.  
  
When I got to the gate I saw about five guards trying to get Briar and a girl about three to four years younger than him, who I could only guess was Evvy, away from the main gate.  
  
When I got close enough I could hear Briar talking to the guards.  
  
"I swear Sandry is expecting me."  
  
"Yeah right." One of the guard said to him. "I have specific instructions not to let anyone in by /Lady/ Sandreline herself."  
  
I quickly ran the rest of the way to the gate. "Guards. I'm sorry for this dreadful misunderstanding." I said when I go to the gate  
  
"There has been no misunderstandings Lady we were just trying to evict these two from the area." The main guard told me.  
  
"Oh yes there has. You see I was expecting Mage Briar and his student but I completely forgot to tell you." I said to him.  
  
"You don't mean Briar Moss the plant Mage." One of the younger guards said in an astonished voice.  
  
"That is exactly who she means." I heard Briar say under his breath.  
  
"Well OK" the main guard said hesitantly "since you are expecting him."  
  
"Thanks. Oh also can you put Briar and Evvy on The /List/."  
  
"The /List/. are you sure."  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Come on Briar, Evvy."  
  
I then turned around and walked down the walkway. Briar came to walk beside me. "What's The /List/?" Briar asked finally.  
  
"The /List/ is all the people that can come and go from the citadel as they please." I turned and finally took a long look at him. He was taller than when he left. But other than that he pretty much looked just like the same Briar who left Summersea a year ago. The same twinkle in his green eyes (A/N: They are green right I'm to lazy to go up and check). The same mischievious smile. Yet I knew something had really changed him. I knew he had grown up from the thief I had first meet in Dicipline cottage five years ago.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Briar  
  
After settling the disagreement at the gate Sandry took me and Evvy to a well furnished room in the citadel. On the way there we passed several extremely fancy rooms. Having been in the Duke's citadel before I wasn't that astonished with all the expensive things around us but Evvy had another reaction.  
  
"Oh my gosh Briar!" She whispered excitedly pulling on my sleeve. "look at that." She pointed to a tapestry of all of Summersea. "It must have cost at least 60 silver astrels." I peered more closely at the tapestry and noticed flashes of honey yellow magic in the tapestry.  
  
I smiled and looked at my student. "No, I don't think it cost that much." I told her.  
  
"Why not?" She stared at me questionably. "I know good weaving when I see it and that is the best I've ever seen."  
  
"Well I don't think if would cost that much because Sandry was the one who wove it."  
  
When we got to the room Sandry motioned to us to sit down. When we sat down Sandry began talking. "I still can't believe you came back early. Why did you come back early?"  
  
"Well we finished all we had to do early and Rosethorn was pineing for her plants. So we decided to come home early....." I was then interrupted by someone knocking on the door. I looked over to the door.  
  
"Come in." Sandry said to the person knocking. The door opened to reveal the guard who tried to stop Evvy and I from getting in.  
  
"Lady Sandreline, Mage Lark and your apprentice Pasco Acalon." The guard said stepping aside to reveal Lark and a boy about 13 who I guessed was Pasco. Then the guard left.  
  
I looked up and smiled at Lark. She smiled too. "Briar it's good to see you again." She said to me. She then came and gave me a welcoming hug. Then she turned to Sandry who was discussing something to Pasco. "Sandy my dear. I have come to tell you something of great importance."  
  
Sandry turned to Lark questionably. "What is it Lark?" she said in a worried voice.  
  
"The mages in the seeing-room has just foretold something."  
  
"Yes, what was it Lark?" I asked curiously.  
  
"They foresaw something happening at the ball you are planning."  
  
"The ball? Are you sure? Because we can't postpone it. "Sandry said worriedly.  
  
"I know you can't dear but it would make me fell better if Briar was there with you."  
  
"Me? Why me Lark?" I asked her.  
  
"I would feel more comfortable with you there Briar because you know the four of your powers are always stronger when you are closer to each other."  
  
"Oh." I replied stupidly. "But how would the other people at the ball think of having a former thief attend a ball."  
  
"Well you can always be my escort." Sandry said.  
  
"What? Don't you need a duke or someone else equally important to escort you?" I asked her.  
  
"Not necessarily. I think a well known mage would be good enough."  
  
"Well. OK, but what about Evvy?"  
  
"She can come as well. She can be Pasco's partner."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Pasco yelled. I jumped about five feet in the air. I had completely forgotten that Pasco and Evvy were still in the room. By the look of Sandry and Lark they forgot too. "I'm not taking her to the ball." He gave an apraizing look at Eve who looked pretty bad since we had just come from the road.  
  
"Yes, you are if you want to keep dancing. "Sandry said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts Pasco. You are going with Evvy."  
  
"OK." He said reluctantly.  
  
"Good. Now that that's settled we must find something for you and Evvy something nice to wear." She said to me.  
  
"How about if I find something for Briar and you can find something for Evvy?" Lark said.  
  
"OK Lark. Come on Evvy."  
  
Evvy followed Sandry out of the room leaving me, Pasco, and Lark alone. "Don't you have a dancing lesson to go to Pasco?" Lark questioned Pasco.  
  
"Oh no! Yazmin's gonna kill me!" He exclaimed and ran out of the room.  
  
We stared after him for a moment when Lark finally said "I guess we had better go find something for you to wear Briar. Come on."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know not much of a cliffe. I'm loosing my touch.  
  
Comet- "Yes you are"  
  
Who told you to comment, Comet  
  
Comet- "No one that's why I said something"  
  
*Stares at Comet for a moment.*  
  
Ooook. Well you know the drill go review or I won't post the next chapter for a while. 


	3. Prophecy

Ok. I think you people have suffered enough. Oh I've put it back in 3rd person. I'm sorry I just can't help it. I'll try not to change it again. 

Comet- Yeh! Now it's time to make you suffer for a change.

Put a cork in it. Now with out further ado the next chapter of my fic, _Elemental Magic._

Oh and btw I'm trying to use .html mode for the first time so don't mind if there are any mistakes. I'll try to fix it jut tell me what's wrong.

PS: I'm apologizing in advanced because I can't do accents. I'm American and that's how I write. K. Now on to the story.

** *Elemental Magic***

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once they left the room Sandry brought Evvy to her room. Along the way she was strangely quiet. Sandry though to herself 'I had heard her talking the entire time as I brought Briar and her to the meeting room. Then once there she struck up a conversation with Pasco right away. So why is she so quiet now?' She was a little unnerved by the silent treatment she was giving her so Sandry took a stab at a conversation.

"So have you ever been to a ball before?" Sandry looked at her and noticed her head was down and she wasn't looking anywhere but where her feet were going. "Uh. Hello, Evvy." She looked at me startled.

"I'm sorry were you talking to me milady." She said this in a quiet voice as if she didn't want to startle me.

"Oh you do not need to call me by any titles. Sandry is fine."

"Uh. Yes lady… um I mean Sandry." Sandry giggled at this. By that time they had reached her room. Sandry opened the door for her and gestured that she go in.

She hesitated for a moment then slowly walked in. Sandry could tell when her eyes swept the room taking in everything at once. Sandry calmly walked toward the door on the left then opened it. 

Through that door was her assortment of dresses. Sandry then walked all the way to the back where all her old dresses were. Taking her time she carefully selected five dresses and turned toward the door. Peering in was Evvy. Walking out with my arms full of dresses she brought them to my bed and lay them down. She then turned back to Evvy. She had a strange look on her face. It was nervousness, hope, and doubt all in one.

"You don't really have to give up any dresses for me." She said finally finding her voice. "I don't even have to go to the ball."

"Nonsense, of course you have to come to the ball. And do not worry about the dresses. I out grew these several months ago. It should fit perfectly on you once I make some changes." Sandry gave her a smile of encouragement and picked up the top dress. "Here try this on."

"Um… Where should I… Um… You know… change?" 

"Oh. You may use that screen in the corner." Sandry indicated the corner in the far right of the room blocked by a screen. 

"Briar talks about you a lot." She told her once behind it.

"Really?"

"Yep. He talks about all about Discipline and you, Tris, Daja, and Lark." 

"So you know all about us?" Sandry was wondering how much she actually knew about their quartet.

"Well I know as much as Briar told me."

"And that would be what exactly?"

"I know that you are the Great-Niece of his Lord Duke Vedris IV. I know that you were the one who wove your magic together. Pretty much what every one else here knows." At that she came out. The dress that Sandry had given her was light grey with a bluish green tint. It looked absolutely fabulous on her. Standing Sandry smiled and spoke.

"Perfect. I thought that would look good on you." Evvy turned to a mirror and smiled.

"Are you really gonna give this to me?"

"Sure." Sandry shrugged. "It doesn't fit me anymore and it complements your eyes." She went and started adjusting pieces of cloth.

"Whatcha doing." Evvy attempted to look behind as Sandry pulled, tightened, and loosened pieces of the dress.

"I am just adjusting it so it fits better. Then we can work on your hair."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the other side of the citadel Lark was attempting to fit Briar into one of the Dukes outfits. "I don't think it's possible." Lake sighed after a few tries of enlarging the outfits. "You are just too tall.

"We'll it's not my fault." Briar said indignantly.

"I know it's not but there is no way I can get the Duke's clothes to fit you."

"Wait a minute. Doesn't Niko leave a few outfits here for when he stays?"

"Of course! Niko always has more clothes than he can carry around with him."

"Yah and I think I'll fit into Niko's clothes a lot easier than the Duke's."

"Yes." Lark said automatically walking out of the room.

"What?" 

"It's always yes. Never 'Yah.'" (A/N: Oh _Miss Congeniality _rocks. Now back to the story.) Briar asked her looking at her strangely. Usually it was Rosethorn's job to correct his grammar so Lark wouldn't bother. Shaking her head he followed Lark.

Once he reached Niko's normal room he walked in. Lark was already there. As soon as Briar entered she held up a light green shirt with a pair of dark brown pants. Giving this to Briar she pushed him into the adjoining room do he could change.

"So Lark is there anything you could tell me about that prophecy about tonight?" Briar called through the door.

"Not really. I was just passing through on my way to the weaving house when Tara Misticeyes started to act really strangely. She looked like she was dead then she got up and walked to the window. Then she turned south and started to speak. She said

_Tonight is the night_

_Tonight they will appear_

_At the grand ball_

_To reveal they are here_

_From across the Pebble sea_

_From around the hundred isles_

_The elements come together_

_To take away our smiles_

_To challenge the duke _

_To challenge the four_

_The one who keeps the cord_

_Will be no more_

_Save the weaver_

_Save out home_

_Take the four medallions_

_Place them back in the stone_

_The circle must not be broken _

_The circle must survive_

_Do as I have bidden_

_Oh, bearer of the knives!_

I knew it was talking about the ball tonight so I rushed over here as fast as I could."

"Yes but did you pay any attention to what the rest of it said! They are after Sandry! Who ever is coming they want to break our circle!"

"I know but Sandry would never agree to go into hiding. That's why I suggested you to come to the ball. You two need as much strength as you can get from each other until we can get Daja and Tris."

"I just can't believe it! Why Sandry?" He came out shaking his head. 

"It's because you four are the most powerful mages of your age. Your powers rival those who are more than twice your age. It would take most mages their whole lives to accomplish what you four have done in five short years. Actually most mages would never be able to do the things you four have done. 

Still all of that goes back to Sandry and your circle. That's where it all started. That's the key to your connection. If something happens to it I don't even want to think what would happen."

"Was there anything else? Did she say who the attackers are? Anything?"

"No, currently Misticeye is in the infirmaries. She collapsed after prophesizing. I will let you know ishe says anything else."

"So something we made to save our lives might destroy it."

"We are not sure exactly what would happen if your cord was destroyed but with you four so close…. I don't even want to think of it. Here." Lark took some thing from a basket at her feet. It was a cloak of about a hundred shades of green with designs of different plants on it. The plants were perfect copies of the real thing. It was absolutely perfect. Briar looked at this and looked up at Lark's face.

"Who?"

"It was Sandry. She told me to give it to you to wear tonight." He flashed a smile at Lark and put the cloak on. The buckle was even in the shape of a briar flower. (A/N: Do briars have flowers? Oh well I'm just guessing that they are like roses.) 

"It's perfect. I guess now I have to go give Sandry her gift." Going back into the room where he had changed he grabed the small leather bag near his clothes. Walking out the room he called back to Lark. "Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt Sandry. You can be assured of that."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

So whatcha think? Hope you like it. I'll try to update again soon. Just don't hold your breath waiting for it.

Comet- Aw man why not I enjoy watching people turn blue.

*Gives Comet a strange look*

Comet – Whaaaaat!

Nothing. Any way I have mid-terms coming soon so I'll be attempting to study and I want to update the rest of my fics before I come back to this one. Though I might make an exception if I get lots of good reviews. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So what are you still here for? Go review already! 


	4. Crystal

Hey all you lovely reviewers. Thank you for all those reviews. They really made my day. I'm sorry. It's been a while since I've updated. I actually had half of this chappy typed then I found I couldn't open it again. Man was I mad. Luckily this chap was one of those that I wrote on paper at school. =D And…

Comet- Yah. Yah. They get the picture. Now get on with the fic. I think these people have waited long enough to read this. They don't wanna hear your sad story.

Well isn't someone touchy today. Fine. On with this fic.

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone/ anything you recognize. Ok. There.

** Elemental Magic**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Briar)

Walking down the hall Briar thought about the prophecy. 'What does it mean?' He knew that Sandry would be the main target but still… why. Were the four of them that strong that people would kill them? "Well, what ever they want I won't let them hurt Sandry." 

He looked down at his hands at the pouch that contained Sandry's gift. He took it out looking at the crystal's shimmering colors. Noticing a hole at the top where a chain was supposed to go through an idea came to him. Changing directions he ran to the gardens.

Slowing down when he grew closer he noticed the prominent figure that was the Duke. Having met Sandy's uncle before he knew he was kind and would support him with his plan.

Briar silently walked up to the Duke calming the flowers and other plants as he went. Thinking he didn't notice him Briar sided up to him.

"Hello Briar." Duke Vedris said startling Briar.

"But… How…?" Briar stuttered. He was sure the Duke didn't see him since his back was to him.

"How, my boy? You mean how did I know it was you?" The Duke said this in the same conversational voice as before. Briar nodded but then realized that the Duke couldn't see him. Or at least he didn't think he could see him.

"Uh… Yes, your grace."

"Well Briar. Nobody but a plant mage can make flowers and other plants move around so much." He indicated tot eh roses that were wiggling, pleading for Briar's attention. Briar blushed and sent a vine of power to comfort them. "And," The Duke continued, "no plant mage but you would attempt to sneak up on me." Briar winced and waited for the reprimand that would surely come. But none came. Slowly he looked up and saw the Duke smiling at him.

"I'm sorry your grace." Briar said with the start of a smile on his face.

"That's fine. Now what are you sneaking around the gardens for anyway, Briar? I'm surprised you aren't with Sandry."

"Well… I was wondering if you would allow me to take a vine or two to make the chain of a crystal that I got Sandry."

"Of course. Choose whatever kind of plant you want."

"Thank you your grace." Briar said tilting his head respectfully at the Duke. He then looked at the variety of plant life around him. Briar was able to quickly find a good sturdy vine for the base and a vine that had protective properties. Taking those two he went to sit down to wind then together when some yellow caught his eye.

It was hiding in the shade of a lone willow. Taking a closer look he realized it was a vine with small yellow blossoms the same honey color as Sandry's power. He reached with his power and tried to make the come toward him. The plant refused to budge no mater how much Briar begged it. So he tried to use his magic to forcibly untangle it. Unfortunately the vines were so tangled he was forced to physically reach out and attempted to untangle it to measure how much he needed. Briar managed to find the end and measure approximately how much he needed. 

The vine itself was fairly thick and Briar was forced to stop halfway through the job. Years of pruning his Shakken didn't lessen the pain of cutting plants. He looked painfully at the half cut plant sadly. He knew he had to finish.

"Hmmm… May I help?" Briar looked at the Duke who had been watching Briar in his struggle with the vine. The Duke moved up to next to Briar and quickly severed the rest of the vine and untangled it. He handed the plant to Briar who took it gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. May I see the crystal that you will give Sandry?" 

"Sure." At that Briar took out the crystal and handed it to Duke Vedris. He then went to a bench and sat down to braid the vines together. 

"This is amazing." The Duke said after closely examining it. "The colors are incredible. How did you get such a wonderful stone?" He handed it back to Briar.

"It was really Evvy, my student's, work." Briar said in a matter of fact voice. "She's a stone mage and all she did was bring light into the crystal."

Briar finished his braid and strung it through the crystal. Holding it up he admired his work. Silently he put it back in the pouch and turned to the Duke.

"Thank you again your grace. I must go and give this to Sandry." Briar once again tilted his head respectfully toward the Duke.

"Of course. Go ahead." At that Briar turned and started up toward Sandry's room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

(Sandry)

Sandry and Evvy were meanwhile sitting in Sandry's room having a little girl talk. When a knock at her door interrupted them. Sandry got up and opened the door to see who it was.

" Briar!" Sandry said with a surprise fully opening the door to reveal Briar standing there coolly. "What a coincidence. Me and Evvy were just talking about you."

"You were? What about." Briar asked a little nervously. 

"Oh nothing." Sandry pulled him into her room. "Just about the time you accidentally feel down Rosethorn's well." Evvy burst out laughing and Briar paled and winced at the memory.

"I slipped. Those buckets of water are heavy." Briar said shoting a look at Evvy that clearly said 'shut up'. Evvy paid absolutely no attention to this look and just kept on laughing.

"Riiight." Sandry said. "And I suppose it was an accident the time that willow attacked you then wouldn't let you go." 

"What it was. Anyway you shouldn't be laughing Miss Fuzzy." Briar smirked regaining his composure.

"Hey. At least I make a better teacher then you do."

"How do you know how well I teach!"

"Well besides the fact _your_ student is sitting here. I recall the fact you couldn't teach Little Bear how to walk on a leash."

"Well... Uh…" Briar stuttered.

"Hah. I still remember the look on your face when he was dragging you across the gardens after that cat."

"It wasn't that funny!" Briar shrieked at her. "How about that time you ran Crane over while staring at the initiate from the Air temple." They went on like this for an hour. They were yelling so hard they didn't notice when Pasco came in. Evvy took enough time from laughing to beckon him to be quiet and just watch the show.

They finally stopped when Lark came into the room to see what all the noise was. 

"What in the world is happening to you two." Lark said with a disappointed tone in her voice. "They could practically hear you at the other end of the citadel. Now what in the world could you two be arguing about now."

"Oh they're not arguing." Pasco said from the bed where he was sitting next to Evvy.

"Oh no." Evvy said shaking her head. "They're not arguing. They're just relieving memories very VERY loudly." She said this with a smirk on her face.

"Well relive memories quieter. Please." Lark said with a small smile on her face.

"Sure Lark." Briar and Sandry said at the same time.

"Anyway I think it's time you got ready for the ball. It's going to start in about two hours." At that Lark left the room.

"Well Duchess I'll leave you with my impossible student." Evvy glared daggers at Briar when he said that. He just smirked at her. 

"Oh. Well If I have to deal with your impossible student. You may have mine." Pasco stood there with his mouth open. 

"Fine. Com'on Pasco. Oh and here." At that Briar took the pouch with the crystal in it and tossed it at Sandry. Then he ushered Pasco out of the room. 

Once they were gone Evvy pounced on Sandry. "Were all of those things you two said true?"

"Yes," Sandy said with a smile on her opening the pouch "every word. Oh my god, Briar." She took out the crystal admiring it. 

"So that's what he wanted me to bring light to that crystal for." Evvy said. Sandry just smiled and put it on.

"What do you think?" Evvy was speechless. She admitted that the crystal looked pretty when you were just looking at it. On Sandry it looked perfect.

"It looks like it was made for you." They both smiled at each other and started to get ready.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

There done. I hope you liked it. I'm not sure but I'm sorry if Briar seems a bit OCC.

Comet- OCC?

Out of character. Duh. 

Comet- I knew that.

Suuure. 

Comet- I did!

Whatever. Pleze review. I love to see what you think. Then after you review this chap you can go read my other circle fic and review it. Then you go read my other fics and review them. Then…

Comet- Shut up about the reviews already. They get the message.

Well I just wanted to make sure they knew. 

Comet- Ok. Readers pleze review her stories and make her shut up.

Yah and the faster you review the faster I'll get the next chap out. =D 


	5. Surprises

I'm back!

Comet- It's about time I was getting bored waiting for you.

Yah so bored you decided to go on vacation. 

Comet- What can I say. It's tiring being a muse.

Yah, yah. Well I'm sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. I kind of accedntally fell out of the swing of writing TP and had to read the books all over agin to get back in the swing of things. 

Hurray I got over fifty reviews for this fic. I'm so happy. I actually think I just might make it over a hundred.

Comet- Well don't count your chickens before they hatch.

What do you know about chickens? 

Comet- Absolutely nothing asides form they taste good. 

Whatever. Now I think I caused you all to wait long enough for this chapter. So on with the fic.

Diaclaimer- I don't own anything here. Got that. Good.

**Elemental Magic**

Sandry smiled as she recalled all the memories of her life at winding circle. She and Evvy were just walking don't the stairs to the entrance hall to met with Briar and Pasco. Sandry was wearing a crystal blue gown that she had made just for the occasion. Her light brown hair was pulled up above her head but came down to brush her shoulders. After much deliberation she decided to use the crystal Briar gave her instead of the silver chain she was planning on wearing. Evvy, after much persuading allowed Sandry to let her wear the chain instead as she had no jewelry of her own. 

The two of them waked down to find their escorts talking with the Duke. Well actually only Briar was taking. Pasco was just standing a little behind him looking uncomfortable. Sandry walked up to Pasco with her finger to her lips indicating she wanted him to be quiet. Looking up she winked at the Duke smiling. Then without warning yelled through her thought speak link.

HEY BRIAR! Needless to say Briar jumped about three feet in the air in surprise. Turning to face his smiling friend he couldn't help but crack a little grin on his face.

"What was that for Duchess?" He asked her rubbing his head. "Are you trying to give me a head ache?" 

"Oh just call it payback for all those year of you pulling my braids." Briar was about to give another comeback when the Duke interrupted his thoughts.

"Children, you may continue your conversation later. It's time we were announced into the ballroom." With that he took Yasmín's hand and went to the door at the front of the room that led to the grand staircase.

"Come on Thief boy." Sandry said borrowing Daja's name for him. "Evvy, Pasco you two are going to be introduced right after us so you had better come along as well."

They all assembled at the top of the stairs where a herald was reading off names. No matter how many times I do this I still get nervous." Sandry whispered to Briar. In response he just squeezed her hand. 

"I never got to tell you how nice you looked. Isn't that a standard thing to mention to your date?" 

"Yes. Though I'm not sure this could quite call this a date."

"So it's Ok if I tell you, you look horrible?"

"Briar!" Sandry playfully hit him on the arm as the Duke and Yasmín was announced into the hall.

"What." He said with a hurt look on his face. "It was a simple question."

"Oh be quiet you. We're up next anyway." At those words the Herald's voice rang through the room.

"Announcing the Grand niece of his grace duke Vedris. Daughter of the late Count Mattin fer Toren and his countess, Amiliane fa Landreg and famous thread mage of the quarter of Winding Circle. Lady Sandrilene fa Toren. And her escort from Sotat the famous green mage of the quartet of Winding Circle Briar Moss." The two of them descended the stairs smiling at the crowd as they all watch the two teens come down. 

Since when have I been know as 'the famous green mage of the quartet of Winding Circle'? Briar asked through their mind link as they came down the stairs. 

I think they started referring to the four of us as 'the famous quartet of winding Circle' after we survived an earthquake underground, helped destroys a massive pirates' fleet that was about to over come Summersea, tamed a forest fire, and helped in the blue pox plague of 1036. Not to mention bringing Rosethorn back to life. Not that anyone asides from Niko, Moonstream, Lark, and us knows about that. Sandry replied as they bowed and curtsied to his grace and took their seats next to him. They then turned their attention to Pasco and Evvy who were just being announced.

"Announcing the student of Briar Moss, Evumeimei Dingzai and the youngest son of Macarin and Zahra Acalon and student to Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, Pasco Acalon." At the top of the steps appeared their two very nervous looking students. They managed to make it down the stairs though and bowed and curtsied to his grace. Though Evvy wobbled slightly when she went down. Stepping away they collapsed in the chairs next to Briar. 

"How did I let you talk me into this Pahan Briar?" Evvy whispered to him as she gazed at all the spoons and forks in front of her. 

"You didn't." He whispered back . "You let Sandry talk you into it." He leaned back with a smirk on his face to watch the next person to come down as his student shot him an angry look.

After about ten minutes everyone was seated and the Duke stood up. Clinking one of his forks on his glass he made sure everyone was listening before he started speaking. 

"I figure many of you are wondering why exactly I planed on this gathering. As all of you might know I'm not as young as I used to be. I admit to that. So now I wish to inform you that I have finally chosen the person to inherit my rule after I have passed on." He gave a slight pause to allow the people to look at everyone seated at the high table and whisper quietly who the Duke would trust enough to give this honor. "Sandy will you please stand up." He looked at his Grand Niece with a smile on his face.

'Who me?' Thought to herself with disbelief. 

Way to go Duchess. Briar said to her. She looked at him and he just smiled. Sanding up shakily she looked one out at the crowd of people who were just staring at her with shock written on almost all their faces. Thoughts of how good of a ruler could this teenager be mingled with thoughts that she could very well be one of the most powerful mages of their time. 

"Sandrilene fa Toren do you accept my decision and are you willing to be the next ruler of Emelan?" The Duke asked her with a comforting smile on his face.

One more glance around the room that started with her uncle and ended with Pasco, Evvy, and Briar. Turning back to face him she smiled and curtsied as well as she could with out knocking over her chair or bumping into the table. "I will be honored to your grace. I promise to serve the people to the best of my ability and to be as good as a ruler as you are." 

At those words the entire congregation starting with Briar started clapping. As the applause died down the Duke looked out once more and four simple words. "Bring out the food." 

Sitting down Sandry stared at Briar with a shocked look on her features. "I never though this was what he wanted this celebration for." She shook her head and looked down at the food the servants placed in front of her. 

"You did great. If that was me up there I would have frozen for sure." Briar said taking a bit out of the meat.

"Yah well if it were you up there everyone would probably think the Duke was crazy." Evvy interjected and then turned back to Pasco to continue their discussion on… well what ever it was they were discussing. Sandry smiled and they continued eating and talking about random subjects.

It wasn't long before all the plates were cleaned away and the center floor cleared. The Duke offered Yasmín his arm and they went onto the dance floor to begin the dancing portion of the evening. As the orchestra started their first song Sandry stood up dragging Briar to his feet. 

"Let's dance." She pulled him to the dance floor and smiled.

"You know I can't dance." He said looking slightly embarrassed as all were looking at them.

"Nonsense. I taught you to dance myself."

"Exactly that's why I can't dance." Smirking he lead her of in the perfect moves. Slapping his arm she smiled got into the dance. Smiling at each other for a moment they lost themselves in each others eyes for the moment. After the first dance the orchestra struck up a livelier tune and more people came onto the dance floor jerking the two of them out of their daydreams. 

"So I guess you really are going to be a duchess." Briar said after a moment. 

"Hmm… Oh yes I guess I will. I just can't believe he choose me." She looked over at her uncle who was smiling at Yasmín as they danced. 

"Yah. I guessed that since that was about the fifth time you said it." Looking up while she blushed he smiled nodded his head behind her. "Well if anything it looks like our students are getting along better." She turned her head to look at Evvy and Pasco. Evvy was in Pasco's arms as he spun her around and just plain showed off all his dancing moves. Evvy in turn looked like she was having the time of her life. The people around them didn't seem as happy as they tried to avoid getting hit. 

"Yes I guess they aren't mad at us anymore fore making them go together."

"I don't think so but I bet you they'll still act mad." She giggled and they continued dancing until someone tapped Briar on the shoulder. 

"May I cut in?" The young man then took Sandry's hand and continued dancing. 

Who's he? Briar asked as he went to sit down.

He's the Henry en Flantor Chancellor of an important town at the edge of Emelan. She replied to his as she continued dancing. He's 23 and has three children. Julius fer Snancaton. She said for the next person. A highly esteemed man who is obviously color blind. She remarked at his puke green pants and orange shirt. She continued her running commentary though all the following people who insisted on a dance with her. After four more danced Briar went back out on the floor to claim her back. 

"Thank you." She said as they continued dancing. "I don't know how much longer I could've put up with them. They wouldn't stop congratulating me and commenting on how to and not to rule." She shook her head and smiled once again at him.

"You're very welcome. Though I think Lord Marcel fancied you." That comment earned him another smack as Lord Marcel was a rather plump man of 57 and already had 8 grandchildren.

"Hey look I think Yasmín and Pasco are panning something." She pointed to the two of them who were talking while the Duke and Evvy watched. "Come one let's see what their up to." With that they walked over as Yasmín was talking to the conductor. 

"What are you doing Pasco?" Sandry asked as they got closer. 

"Oh Lady Sandry, congratulations. Me and the monster are going to show these people how to really dance." With that the two of them went to the center of the floor and cleared of enough room.

"Hurry up Briar. I just love watching their performances." Sandry pulled him over to a clear spot just as the orchestra started. Pasco and Yasmín started of with the traditional moves slowly adding more complex moves as they went along. Doing flips and bends that a normal person probably couldn't do they sped along so that they were a blur to the eye. 

"He's getting better at controlling his magic." Sandry said as the two of them watched him glow slightly brighter as the dance continued.

"I must agree." As the dance ended the Duke came up to them. 

"So how would you two feel contributing to the entertainment? It would do good to see what their future ruler can do with her friends or friend. And I'm sure they want to know what you are capable of." He asked over the commotion of everyone clapping and praising the two. 

"What do you think, Sandry? Do you think we could match that?" Briar looked expectantly at her.

"Hmmm… No I don't think so." She said with a sad look on her face.

"What?" 

"I think wee can beat them." Smirking at Briar and her uncle who laughed cheerfully at them. "I know we don't usually show of but this should be fun. Uncle we'll need five pots of soil." And telling her plan to Briar through thought speak waked off to prepare. Five minutes later they were standing in the center of the floor with three pots in front of them. Smiling at each other they nodded at Duke Vedris who announced them.

"Mages Sandrilene and Briar with to perform a little magic for our entertainment." At that Briar walked up to the pots placed a few different color seeds in them raised his hands over them and they started to grow into different color plants. Slowly at first then faster until they were a foot high. Then Sandry took control of the plants and started to weave and move the plants to form a pattern. As Briar continued to make the plants grow Sandry weaved until the plants touched the ceiling and woven into a portrait of the sun setting over the citadel. 

The crowd gasped as the picture as the two mages slipped out the back covered from sight by their creation. 

"That was fantastic." Briar said to her as they walked out in the garden. All though of the prophecy had left his mind during dinner.

"I haven't done something like that for ages." 

"Yes you were never one to show of." 

"Well there's not much to show of when you're a stitch witch." They walked around the garden until they reached, what seemed to Briar to be an empty, glowing, wall.

"What's this?" He asked as she reached for it. 

"This is what I wanted to show you." She said leading him around the wall a bit.

"But I thought… This cloak…" He broke of confused.

"The cloak was supposed to be your Birthday present but it seemed a more proper time to give it to you now. No this is something completely different." She lead him to a small opening in the wall. So small that Briar guessed that it was most likely concealed by magic by the slight glow it gave of and that you could only find it if you knew where it was.

On the other side of the wall was a building the exact replica of Discipline cottage where they used to live. It was almost exact copy with a few major changes. 

"Sandy! What…" Briar was speechless. He turned to her for answers. 

"Well I knew we couldn't live at Discipline any more. It was our home for four years. The best four years of my life but they're taking in new students. So I knew you guys would need a new place to live so I commissioned this to be built with some added details that I thought you guys would like."

"This is great Sandry." He looked at the garden that was an almost replica of Rosethorn's. Looking up he gave a slight gasp. There in a corner of the house was a small green house.

"I remembered how you used to marvel at Crane's green house so I had a smaller one built in the corner."

"But…"

"Oh I know how Rosie doesn't like them so I had a special feature added. Come on in." She opened a door to the miniature greenhouse and walked to a corner where there was a thick cord. Pulling on it the roof of the greenhouse lifted and slowly moved over to go over the top of the workroom.

"This is amazing. It'll let me work on some plants even when it's raining and keep them indoors and in the sun and fresh air." The two of them walked indoors and had a look around. 

"I had the builders copy the inside exactly like Discipline. Look here's my room and yours. Tris and Daja's rooms are upstairs and I've even kept Lark and Rosethorn's rooms for visitors. I also added a forge in the back for Daja and a library/watch tower off that way for Tris." She pointed to a door in the kitchen. 

"I want to go up on the roof. That was always the best part." Briar dashed up the steps and up a ladder that obviously led to the thatched roof. 

"Slow down!" Sandry called after him. "It's not easy doing all this climbing in a nice dress." She finally made it and sat down next to him. 

"The view is awesome!" He exclaimed as he looked out at the sea. 

"Yah and over here you can see almost all of Summersea." Sandry said from the other side of the roof. "I just can't wait to show Daja and Tris when they get here."

"I'm sure they'll love it. It's just like Discipline. I guess if we can't go back this is the next best thing." They sat their just thinking for a moment. Suddenly Sandry felt a pull on a chunk of her hair. 

"Will you ever cut that our?" She cried looking a Briar who was laying on his back hands under his head. 

"What?" He looked at her innocently. "I swear I'm innocent."

"You innocent?" She snorted. 

"Now that doesn't sound very lady like."

"Oh shut up you. I don't think you've ever been innocent in your life."

"Hey. I think your right." He sat up with a thoughtful look on his face. "And can you believe I've got the markings to prove it." He stuck out his hands and stared at them. "Well somewhere under here…" He used his magic to poke the plants living in his hand around. They both had a good laugh at that. Once they quieted down Sandry looked in his eyes again for the third time that night. Climbing over to sit next to him she looked out at sea. 

"I really missed you." She moved a little closer and he put his arms around her.

"Hey I've missed you to Duchess." He pulled her close when a scream pierce the still night air. They turned toward the party. Fear in their eyes. Suddenly an explosion rocked the ground.

"Oh no Uncle, Pasco!"

"Evvy!" Briar jumped off the roof right onto the path from the front door. Turning around he caught Sandry as she jumped and together they sprinted towards the ballroom. Just as another explosion rocked the citadel.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

Yah I finished another chapter with a cliffie. 

Comet- Are you obsessed with cliffhangers?

Ummm… Yes.

Comet- *shakes head*

No matter. I hope you liked the new Discipline. I've had the idea for it for a long time 'cept I don't think it turned out as well as I planed it. No matter. Now for a special treat for me getting over 50 reviews I decided to do a little review responding with Comet's help to answer some of your questions. 

**hahahahah.....hehehehhe.. **– Sorry. S/B all the way

**Krazy Kitty :P **– Here I've numbered your responses. 

Camet- Yah she had better or else she'd probably answer some more than once.

1. They were apart for so long they stoped checking their ties to each other. So Sandry only really noticed when she was felling for them

2. I did hmmm…

3. Thanks for the tip.

4. It probably should but I just don't feel like changing it.

Comet- Lazy.

And damm proud of it.

5. Thanks. I liked that part to. =D

6. ?

7. Sorry 'bout that. That's how I talk so that's how I usually write everyone. I'll try to stop though.

8. don't worry I love CC.

**Mystic Elf **- Thanks I agree there really should be a whole lot more CoM fics.

**Russetwolf713**- Thanks

Comet- Look **see** someone likes me.

Yah yah.

**Hollie**- I love you. You are one of my most faithful reviewers. I think you reviewed every chapter. I sooo glad you like it. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For adding it on your fav story list. *huggs* And yes I've read three out of the four Immortal books. I haven't read the lad one 'cause I can't find it! And when I do I don't have any money to buy it.

Comet- Well what about the library?

They don't have it there either =( 

Oh and about chapter 4 umm… 5 whatever. They weren't mad at each other. They were just joking around. 

Comet- Yah as Evvy said they were just reliving memories very loudly. And sorry this up-date wasn't sooner.

**LadyEvenstar ** – Yah I know it's similar that's where I got the idea from. I think… geez it's been so long.

Comet- And whose fault is that.

I'm sorry. Any way Yah I don't own the idea for the cloak. Don't sue pleze.

**K8y**- The little bear accident was made up but it's true that Briar couldn't teach him to walk on a leash. He says do himself in 'Street Magic'

**Elayne**- Hmmm… really I always thought they were just reciting off names of plants with thorns. Hmmm… I guess I just have to look that up now.

Comet- Yah now you can do some actual research.

Oh Pooh.

Any way that ends the review responses. Now you go review. While I go and try to work on one of my other bazillion fics. Remember Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! 

Comet- Yah, yah they get the message. Now get a move on it. So you can come back here and write another chapter.

K! Bye. *walks away*

Comet- hey she actually listened to me. Hey wait come back. *runs after Moon*wolf* 


	6. Attack

Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I actually had it written on paper all the way back in November. 

Comet~ Yah she was just too lazy to type it up.

Ummm… Yah…. Sorry no I'll save you my rambling and just get on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer**~ Never have and probably never will own anyone in this fic. I just use them to play with. 

**Elemental Magic**

Sandry and Briar ran as hard as they could back to the ballroom. Sandry's skirt and Briar's cloak waving in the wind.

Briar was the first to reach the room. Skidding to a stop he let out a string of curses. Sandry, right behind him gave a loud gasp at the sight.

The head table was a light trapping all the people that had been sitting at it against the wall behind them, including Duke Vierdes. All the other guest were drenched in water and were slowly being pushed by an invisible force closer toward the balcony which led to a steep drop of into the water.

Alone in the center of the dance floor stood Evvy and Pasco. Evvy's eyes were closed and she was breathing steadily. Next to her Pasco was attempting to dance a spell to help something. Suddenly the ground shook throwing him to the floor.

"Stop that!" He screamed at the girl who opened her eyes. 

"It's not me. _I'm_ trying to stop it!"

"Pasco! Evvy!" the two students looked up to see their teachers running toward them. Just as they got there an explosion rocked the roof over head.

"Sandry. Ward." Briar took over and pulled everyone so they were standing in a tight circle. 

Finishing her circle with some thread from her gown Sandry looked around at the chaos. The room glowed spectacularly with strange loose magic.

"There's more then one mage in this." She called out to Briar as she grabbed a string of air that was shooting toward the high table threatening to fan the flames closer toward the people.

"Ok. Rosethorn, Lark and some other mages at Winding Circle are coming but Rosethorn said the roads are flooded."

"What?" The roads never flood at this time of year."

"Phan Briar what should we do?" Evvy asked as she sat catlike on the ground looking scared. Pasco was next to her looking at his own teacher.

"Pasco, a protection spell on the crowd." Sandry ordered while trying to find her uncle behind the flames. The roof shook again causing one of the chandeliers to fall on the almost empty dance floor.

"Evvy. Try to keep the roof up and all the pillars in place." Briar warned as he watched tears start to run down Sandry's face. 

"I'll try." She looked up nervously as she went back into her trance.

"Briar here." Sandry reached into her pocket and pulled out a circle of thread.

"You brought it?" He exclaimed in surprise. 

"I had a feeling we would need it." She said taking in a deep breath. Taking her lump into her hand and holding out for Briar to grab his. I wish Daja and Tris were here. Sandry called out to Briar as they fell into their meditation. Both of them opened their magical eyes.

Yah .Typical that they're not here when we need them. 

Briar. Don't say things like that. I know you don't mean it.

Briar!? Sandry!?

"Daja!

What's happening? I can feel you all the way out here.

Where are you? Briar called as he watched Sandry grasp strange pieces of magic and pull them apart.

We're about five days away from Summersea. What's happening?

A strange mage or should I say mages are attacking the citadel. 

Why aren't you helping Sandry!?

I'm a Plant Mage! I can't do anything! The roof is far too high up to reach and Pasco's got everyone else covered! 

Let me through.

Gladly. Briar moved aside to let his foster sister see through his eyes..

Sandry, why are you taking the magic apart? Daja asked as she took stock of the situation.

It's weaker separated. Like a single thread compared to a rope. Who ever is doing this is combining their magics.

You mean like how we did with our thread?

Kind of… 

Our thread! Briar hold my lump. I should be able to reach out and help with that fire.

Can do. briar stuck out his hand and found the lump that felt like hot coals and glowed red in his magical eye.

Daja reached through her link with Briar. Let's see what I can do about that fire.

Reaching out a magical hand she took out a bit of fire and began to gather them into one area, further from the people at the high table.

Another loud crack lashed through the air and a strange magical glow momentarily blinded the mages.

"Well, well, well." A female voice echoed through the hall. "What do you know, they are almost as strong as they are rumored to be."

"Yes, what a treat." A male answered the voice.

"Finally something to challenge us." It was a different male voice that spoke that time. 

"Fantastic." A second female voice broke through. "Though we mustn't get carried away right now."

"Who are you?" Briar called out looking every which way for the source of the voice.

"Oh the plant mage's impatient aren't you Briar Moss, or is it Roach." Briar froze at the first male's careless way he threw his old thief name around.

"Surprised." The first female continued "We know all about you. Even things you might not know yourselves."

"Oh indeed. We're always thorough in our research." The second female explained. "Always know thy enemy."

"So I guess since we know who you are, you might as well try to find out what you are up against." The Fist male spoke up again. "If you feel compelled to look us four up. It'll just make your defeat so much better."

The second male finally spoke up yet again. "You'll find us under our mage names; Firewing, Earthshaker, Windtamer, and Watersnatcher."

"Now we must go. So much to do when you're trying to destroy you're competition. Until we meet again. Hopefully your weather mage will be back by then. I heard she's the strongest of you four and you'll need all the help you can get." And with a final laugh the voices faded away as did all the traces of their magic.

"Uncle!" Sandry called as she immediately returned to her body. Breaking out of her protective circle she rushed to her uncle's side. The Duke had just about collapsed from the mere shock of all that had happened. "We need a healer now!"

Meanwhile Briar was organizing everyone, trying to maintain some form of order. Pasco and Evvy had just collapsed from the mere shock of all they had to do.

It was not more than ten minutes later that Lark and Rosethorn appeared with several others from Winding Circle. Dedicate Moonstream among them. 

"Oh, no, Lord Duke." She called out as soon as she saw him. "This was all to much for him. He was recovered, but he wasn't up to this much yet." Shifting Sandry she checked his vital signs and called two of the helpers to assist her.

Knowing there wasn't much she could do to help her uncle, she walked over to Briar breathing deeply. He was over in a corner with Pasco and Evvy talking with Lark. Rosethorn and Crane, the first dedicate of the Air temple, had taken over organizing the masses.

"How is he?" Was the first question they all asked her as she walked over.

"I don't know." She almost yelled in her frustration. "Moonstream's tending to him but…" She trailed off closing her eyes to the tears that were threaten to fall.

"It's okay." Briar awkwardly pulled her into his arms, patting on her back. "We did the best we could. You know as well as I that fire isn't either of out strengths. That's more Tris and Daja's thing."

"Yes, I know but I just felt so hopeless." Her muffled voice came from where she had her face pressed into his shoulder. "Just like when my parents died and when we were caught underground."

"But you weren't helpless that time." Briar said sternly holding her at arms length to look at her straight in the eye. "Honestly if it wasn't for you, Duchess, I don't think any of us would have made it out alive that day."

Sandry sniffled in response and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "I never remembered you being so open before." Sandry showed the beginning of a smile as she composed herself.

"Living with a bunch of girls would do that to a person." Briar rubbed away the last residue of tears on the girl's cheek. "Imagine an old Street rat like me going soft."

"You were hardly old." Sandry said as she watched her uncle being raised on a stretcher. Coughing sporadically with Yasmina by his side. She had been caught with the crowd and hadn't been able to get to him. "It's a good thing Daja was able to reach us. I don't want to think how much worse things could have gotten."

"That's in the past now. We can't think of the 'what ifs' now." Briar released his hold of the smaller girl and looked over at Lark who had engaged their two students in a conversation and was slowly leading them out of the room. Most likely to get some rest. 

"I asked Lark about the mages and she said the names were familiar but she couldn't remember off the top of her head. I'm going to as the other dedicates as soon as everything calms down." Sandy nodded in agreement though her mind was miles away.

~*~*~*~*

The next day Briar was walking once again in the citadel gardens. Closing his eyes he let out a fury of curses.

"Ever the street rat aren't you?" Briar spun around in surprise.

"Lark!"

"Getting rusty are you not. There was a time when you first came to us that no one could get five feet from you without you knowing." She smiled and sat down."

"I was just thinking…" He trailed off looking at the great building before him.

"About Sandry?"

"No… Yes…" He sighed and sat down next to her. "It's just that… I couldn't do anything yesterday. You told me to protect Sandry but I was useless. Pasco and Evvy were able to do more than me!"

"Briar calm down." She lay a calming hand on his arm. "The gardeners would not like it if they come and a\see that all their plants have moved." 

Briar looked around, and taking a deep breath sent out a thread off magic to make all the plants go back to their original place. "It was all pure luck that Daja was able to reach out in time to help."

"So I figure it was good you were there." Staring at him to silence his protest. 'Do you honestly thing Sandry was calm enough to explain to Daja what was happening and to help her get though."

"No…"

"And since Pasco and Evvy do not have the same connection to the girls…" She left off knowing he could figure out what she was going to say. "You did all you could. Now come along I believe Moonstream has some information on these mages of yours."

~*~*~*~

Up in the conference room Sandry was pacing nervously. Moonstream said her great-uncle was as well as could be expected and was resting. She knew there was nothing she could do for him so she came here to find out more about the strange magic users.

Looking up as Briar and Lark walked in she took a seat and looked at Honored Dedicate Moonstream walked in. They all took their places around the table set up for the four of them. Briar on Sandry's right and Lark on her left as sat down across from ther Dedicate. 

"I've found a bit of information on your mages." She started as soon as they were all set. "They seem to have been from Nogard across the Pebble sea."

"Just like the prophecy" Briar blurted out.

"Yes indeed. There wasn't much on them but we have managed to find that they are all siblings. Each an ambient mage, yet more powerful than has been seen before your group."

"How powerful?" Sandry's voce asked quietly.

"You know of the four great elements, have you not Duchess Sandrilene?"

"Don't call me Duchess. My uncle's not dead yet!" Briar grabed her hand to stop her from doing anything she would regret later.

"No, but until he is once again capable of ruling, you, as his heir are the ruler of this land. Now do you know of the great elements?"

"Of course who doesn't Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. The basis of all magic."

"Yes certainly. Well these four seem to control not a part of a great element like normal mages."

"What?" Briar's eyes opened as he realized what she was saying.

All she could do was nod confirming his revelation. "They do not control a part of a great element. They control all of a great element each."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Done. I once again apologize for the long wait. 

Comet~ I'm sure she is.

You be quite. I really hope you will review and let me know what you think. I've been seriously lacking in the feedback area. It seems that no one wants to review my fics. ='( I love you're reviews. Please I need to know if anyone care what I'm writing.

Comet~ Yah stop with the pity party and get working on your next chapter

Ok Ok. ^coughslavedrivercough^

Comet~ What was that?

Nothing. *Runs away* 

Comet~ Hey get back here! 


	7. Home

Hi.

Comet- Huh. Who's there?

Ok I think I might deserve that. I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging like that. Junior year was insane for me.

Comet- And I'm not sure she ment that in a good way.

Nope.

Comet- Well let's just get on with the fic and you can continue your sob story later.

**Elemental Magic**

* * *

Briar and Sandry sat in the room for a bit after Moonstream left. Each of them in their own thoughts about the threat.

"Why are they doing this?" Sandy finally asked breaking the silence that had fallen on the room. Briar looked up at her not knowing how to answer the question. "I mean we've already been though so much." Sandry continued standing up to go look out the window. "We never asked to have this power. We were just kids trying to stay alive. We never meant to have all this magic. And now we have people willing to hurt anyone just to get to us."

Briar stood up to stand next to her. Sifting uncomfortably from one leg to another he put his arm on her shoulder as he looked out to the rest of the city. "Hey, don't worry. We'll figure something out. If we could face earthquakes, pirates, forest fires, and plagues we can get though this."

Swallowing Sandry looked up at him. Taking a couple of deep breaths she smiled. "I just wish the others were here."

"They're coming. Daja should be here any day and Tris shouldn't be that far behind. We can't let them come home to a huge mess."

"You're right. We have to figure out what 's vision meant."

"That's the spirit."

"What's this world coming to if you're my voice of reason?" She laughed as Briar pouted. "Come on I should let the guards know that Daja and Frostpine are coming. We don't want a repeat of your fiasco."

* * *

It was three days later that Daja finally appeared. The two of them had been having lunch with their students.

"Hi satti." The dark skinned girl smiled as the smaller girl jumped up from where she was sitting to greet her.

"Looking good there trader." Briar smirked remaining seated.

"Can't say the same about you thief boy." She laughed and came to sit down with the rest of them.

"So I'm guessing these two are your students" She indicated with her staff to Pasco and Evvy.

"Unfortunately yes." Briar replied taking a bite out of his food.

"Evvy and Pasco… right." Daja extended her hand to shake.

"Yes." Pasco took her hand looking even more nervous. It wasn't every day an A Acalon spent time with such an assortment of people. Yet more and more frequently he found himself in the company of these people.

Evvy smiled innocently at the trader while appraising her. Daja leaned her trader's staff next to her chair as she sat down. Turning to her friends Daja looked between them interested.

"So what has been happening? I need all the details." Sandry and Briar went over all that had happened since the ball as the all finished their lunch. After they were all done Pasco had to leave for another dancing lesson and Evvy wandered off to explore the gardens. After they had left Daja's face contorted with worry.

"These mages seem like really bad news to me."

"Really?" Briar looked at the trader skeptically. "Tell use something we don't know."

"I'm worried about uncle. He's been through so much but he's always been there for me. And how do I repay him…" Sandry sighed bitterly. "You do realize they want me for some reason."

"No not only you they want to hurt all of us." Daja replied putting her hand on the girl.

"But I was names specifically in the prophecy."

"No they want to destroy our circle. It's just that you are holding the circle."

"And so it goes back to our circle."

"Yes that does seem like where all our troubles originate." Briar said sitting on the table looking at the two of them. "But I wouldn't give you our circle for anything." Sandry looked up at him at that comment. He turned away and looked out the window his cheeks coloring slightly.

Daja looked at them both once again. Smiling to herself she got up. "Neither would I. Well we can't do anything just sitting here. Come on would you say no to a visit to Winding Circle. I'm sure their libraries will have more information on Elemental Mages so we know what to expect."

"I haven't been there in so long." Sandy said wistfully. "I've been so busy with keeping everything organized and now this…"

"Well now's a good as time as any. There doesn't seem to be anything major happening today and we do need to learn more about these elementals. After all know it's always best to know thy enemy." Briar said with an encouraging smile. "They already seem to know a lot about us. It's only fair."

"Ok. Everything's fairly calm around here. I suppose I can leave far a bit." Sandry relented thinking about everything that had to be done around the citadel.

"Ok you two go and gather anything you might need and we can all meet by the front gate in… let's say a half an hour?"

"Alright. Are you brining Evvy?" Sandry asked Briar as the three friends walked out the door.

"Yah. I better. Who knows what kind of mischief she would get to around here?" Briar said turning off to head for the gardens.

"Yah that or he's tired of her asking to go check on her cats." Sandry whispered to Daja as they turned toward the noble's room. The two girls smiled at each other and started to catch each other up on what was happening in each other's lives.

* * *

It was almost 45 minutes later that the group finally left the citadel. Briar took longer than expected because Evvy had wandered off. He had found her near one of the walls of the citadel in a huge pile of rocks that had been piled in a corner.

When they reached Winding Circle it was already well past noon. After stabling their horses Briar suggested taking a detour through the kitchens. They decided to take the long path that circled the temple grounds that gave Winding Circle its name. Along the way they passed many cherished places of their time there.

"Look, Crane's green house is looking as good as ever." Daja pointed out to Briar as they walked past the Magnificent glass building that had caught Briar's eye several years ago.

"Yah. But it looks like he took some of what Rosethorn said seriously as he pointed out a new addition to the Air Temple dedicate's building. The three girls who were walking with him turned their eyes to see the opening where the Glass house opened to an open pasture where some of the plants could get natural sunlight.

"Oh what's over here?" Evvy asked as they continued their walk. Daja smiled and just increased her pace. Getting to the door of a closed building she rapped her trader's staff several times on the door before pushing it open to revel a large forge and a young man with blond hair tending the fire. As he felt the breeze from the open door he turned around. Immediately he spotted the trader. Smiling widely he turned back to watch what he was working on.

"Took you long enough to get back trader." The blond grinned as he took what he was working on out of the fire to cool.

"Oh you know you missed me Kirel."

"Only because with you here I had less to do." He smirked at her as he took of his apron and gloves. Stepping up to her he pulled her into an abrupt hug. A soft snickering from the doorway caused Kirel to let go of the metal mage and turn his attention to the other three standing in the doorway.

"Thief Boy. I hope your not back again to steal anything."

"Why does everyone insist on calling me that?" Briar fumes softly "I never stole anything from this forge, I'll have you know."

"Because if he did Frostpine would know and have his neck." Sandra whispered to Evvy who giggled.

"Well, it's good to have you back at least." Kirel turned to Daja. "I'm assuming you're going back to Discipline now?"

"Yep. It's been so long since I've seen Lark."

"Well I have some things to left to do. I think Frostpine went up there too. So you might meet him there."

"Alright. If he comes back tell him I'll stop by later."

"Can do." And with that the three left the forge to continue on their way to the Hub.

As they go closer the wonderful smells of baked goods floated thought the air. Briar led the way into the bustling kitchen getting ready for dinner.

"Well if it isn't Briar Moss." Dedicate Gorse slid up to the group holding a plate full of pastries. "I heard Rosethore was back and I was wondering how long it would be before you found your way back here." He passed Briar the tray and looked at the three girls. "Daja Kusibo, Dutchess Sandrilene, and… I don't believe we're met before." Gorse looked at Evvy questionably.

"This is Evvy. She's my student." Briar said with pride.

"Student. Well I thought it was amazing when Sandry here turned up with her student but you?" He chuckled. "This is a special event indeed. Wait here while I get you something to take back to Discipline. That is where you are going next isn't it?" The four of them nodded in agreement.

"Why does everyone seem so surprised when they learn I'm your student?" Evvy asked Briar. Briar just glowered and huffed. Daja grinned and explained to Evvy.

"It's because five years ago Briar didn't even believe in magic. And it was only three years ago that he finally consented to have an actual bed put into his room."

"Must you tell her that?"

"What good is having all this dirt on you if I can't tell it to your students?"

"Exactly Daja." Sandry grinned at her trader friend. "Did Briar tell you the time he picked poison ivy with out realizing it and got a nasty rash for several days?"

"It was an honest mistake." Briar wined.

"Yah but you're supposed to be the plant mage here." Luckily Gorse showed up at that moment to prevent the older girls from telling Evvy any more amusing details about her teacher. Giving Briar and Daja a hamper full of food Evvy a smaller basket full of some more baked good her ushered them out.

"Now don't any of you be strangers. No one goes hungry at winding circle."

Once they were outside Briar tuned to the smiling girls. "Oh just you wait until I get Pasco alone and I can tell him everything about you Duchess."

"Oh yah…" They went on arguing for a while until Daja interrupted their bickering/

"Guys." Daja looked over at them smirking. "

"What?" They both responded in unison.

"Stop bickering we're almost at Discipline." The two look around in surprise taking in their surroundings. Neither of them had realized they had been walking while quarrelling.

"Where's Evvy?" Briar looked around for his stray student.

"I sent her ahead. She was so eager to see Discipline and she was getting bored of you two. I understood, I still can't believe I spent almost four years listening to you two."

The only response either of the two could give the smug trader girl was the cold shoulder as they walked faster toward their old home.

* * *

"Lark" Sandry called out though the house. She could have sworn she had heard someone in the house before they entered.

"Rosethorn! Evvy!" Briar called out as well.

"Where could they be?" Daja wondered as she gripped her staff closer to her.

"The garden maybe?" Sandry asked as they walked into the kitchen together.

"No, we would have seen them before coming in." Briar responded sensibly.

"Then where…"

"SURPRISE!" The three young mages jumped in shock as they walked into the kitchen. Seated at the kitchen table was Lark, Rosethorn, and Crane. Gorse was typically at the stove and Frostpine and Kirel were standing next to the table and Pasco and Evvy were seated on the floor with a pile of rocks.

"What?" Sandry asked confused as they were led to sit at the table.

"It's a welcome back for all of you."

"But I didn't go anywhere." Sandry replied shocked.

"Maybe physically you didn't go very far but mentally you've grown away from this place." Lark said gently. "This is just a reminder to all of your that there will always be a place at Discipline for you."

"It only Tris and Niko was here." Daja spoke out loud the thought that was running though all three friends' head.

"Don't you know they should be back within the week?" Rosethorn looked at three children she had grown to care so much about.

"No." Briar and Daja responded.

"Things have been so hectic at the citadel. Tris's letter's probably sitting on my desk under all the merchant reports." Sandry sighed looking downcast. She couldn't believe she missed such an important letter. To think that just a week ago she would have given anything to here from Tris.

"Well. Don't dwell on it." Lark said gently to the young girl. "Now you know to prepare." Sandry smiled at her teacher as she was lead to a seat at the long bench. Briar took the seat next to hers and Daja want around to the other side.

"Come over here you two." Briar called to the two students on the floor. "I want to eat sometime soon."

"Thief-boy here wants to eat. Whose surprised by that?" Daja laughed at the face Briar pulled at her as they all sat down to enjoy their meal.

* * *

Done. Once again sorry for the wait. If you hadn't already read this from one off my other fics my English teacher thinks I need a tutor and it really put me off wrting for a while. Hopefully I'm out of my funk though.

Comet- Yes hopefully because I'm tierd of just sitting here.

Oh be quiet, you. Well. school's ending in less than a week and I have a weeksbreak before going of toGovenor's school for four weeks where I'm not sure I'll have a computerat my disposel to update fics with. So I'm doing an informalpoll with myreviews.Which ever of my fics gets the most reviews by Tuseday June 14,2005 I will promise to update before I leave.

Comet-This is a plot I know it.

Didn't I tell you to shut up.

Comet- Yes but bothering youis so much more fun.

rolls eyes- Aside form that I also am searching for aBeta forall my fics. If you'reinterested you canBeta jsut one story or an entire category. Ireally have no preference. Just leave in a reveiw what you want to beta and your e-mail and I'll try to get back to you asbefore I leave. I'll also happily plot beta anyof your fics if you wish to be my Beta.

Moonwolf (Now I can't even put my star in my fics)


	8. Discoveries

Ummm… Hey.

Comet- You took your time getting back.

Right. Sorry about that. I meant to have this up first for my 3rd year anniversary of having a name on FF, then again for this story's 3rd B-day, then again when I got my 100th review (Which I am ecstatic about. Thank you everyone.). But as you can see that didn't exactly happen. School and my personal laziness came into play a lot.

Comet- No really?

Hush. Though I'm still not sure about this chapter I did go over it once twice to make sure everything made sense. I'm still looking for a Beta reader if anyone wants to offer.

Comet- Ok now you be quiet. You can ramble more later.

**Elemental Magic**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

After the surprise party Daja, Briar, and Sandry left Discipline to go to Winding Circle's library. Once there they set on the task of looking up some information on Elemental Mages. A search that was becoming more and more hopeless the deeper into the library they went. 

"I don't think anyone's been back here in decades." Briar commented pulling a book off the shelf and coughing with all the dust that came down with it.

"I think you're right." Daja replied as she looked at all the titles. "I mean Fortune Telling with Fungi? Inner Tide? Who reads this kind of stuff?"

"Hey guys I think I found something." Sandry's voice carried from further back in the library.

"Satti? Where are you?"

"I'm in the next isle over all the way at the end."

Briar and Daja looked at each other and put the books they were looking at down and hurried to Sandry's side. Turning the corner they saw the petite girl sitting on the floor with a rather large book in her lap.

"What did you find?" Briar asked squatting next to her to look at the page she was reading.

"Rare and Uknown Magics. It has a whole chapter on Pure Elemental Magic."

"Just a chapter?" Briar looked at it skeptically.

"Hey it's more than we've found yet." Sandry replied defensively.

"She has a point. So what does it say?"

"I'm not sure It's too dark back here."

"Well come on then. Let's bring it to one of the tables up front." Briar stood up and held out his hand to help Sandry. Sandry took it pulling herself to a standing position. Tucking the book underneath her arm the three of them waked to the front of the library where there were tables set up for people to do research on.

Taking the book Daja opened the book up to the first page. Glancing briefly at the list of names of people who had taken the book from the library she spared a smile before flipping to the chapter on Elementals.

"Hey guess who were the last two people to take this book out?"

"How should we know?" Briar asked looking at the trader funny.

"It was Niko and Tris." Daja said looking up at the other two.

Sandry smiled shaking her head. "It is a type of book those two would be interested in."

"Hmmm…" Daja skimmed the content of the chapter. "Oh no."

"What?" Briar and Sandry asked at the same time.

"It seems that Pure Elemental Mages are extremely rare. They only appear every couple of thousands of years or so and they are rumored to be four times more powerful than your average mage. They all are born with in a few years of each other to balance each others powers. They need each other to prevent their powers from spinning out of control."

The three friends looked at each other worry evident in all of their eyes.

"If they're so powerful what do they want with us? We're just regular magic users." Daja and Briar looked at each other again and then at Sandry.

"Satti. We're far from ordinary." She was cut off from saying anything else by a runner who approached the table.

"Excuse me but Honored Dedicate Moonstream want to speak with you three."

"How did she know we were here?" Sandry wondered as she tucked the book in her arms after signing it out.

"Someone must have told her. We have been here all afternoon." Briar reasoned as they walked toward the Winding Circle's main gates where all the main offices were located.

They found Moonstream at her desk shuffling some papers around.

"Hello you three. Have you been successful in your search?" She said looking up as they entered.

"Not exactly." Sandry replied as the three of them sat down facing Moonstream. "We found this book. But all that we've really gotten from it is that Elementals are extremely rare and powerful."

"That and that they need each other to survive." Briar inputed.

"Well I found some more information about those four mages from a travelers log from three years ago. Sit down and I'll tell you what was written."

The three friends looked at each other before taking a seat around her rather large desk.

"Now this traveler came from Nogard."

"That's where your said the mages were from."

"Yes, your Grace."

"Please, just Sandry. My Uncle isn't gone yet."

"As you wish. Well this traveler had quite a lot to say about four elemental mages that were found in his land. It seems as if their powers began to show themselves at a young age. Around four or five if he was to be believed. Now their family was extremely well off to begin with. But once the government realized what they were they immediately moved them and their entire family to a large palace near the capital. There the four were trained to control their magic."

"That sounds all well and good but how does that make them want to come here and destroy us?" Daja asked as she rubbed her good had over the metal on top of her trader's staff.

"I was getting to that. This is where we slightly begin to deviate from the log. As you know Elemental mages are practically unheard off. Now their government was extremely proud to have all four, so they did everything to keep them happy. They were given an exorbitant amount of freedom. They were also praised at being the most powerful mages in the world."

"And don't tell me all of this went to their heads." Briar interrupted glaring at the ground. "Each of them was spoiled rotten never knowing a hard days work just because of their powers. Being praised a glorified as the most powerful beings on earth. Then we come along just four normal mages with hardly no rank what so ever." At that he paused and looked at Sandry. "Well almost no rank." He amended.

"Just a thief with no family. A trader who was declared a trangshi. An unwanted merchant's daughter. And me. Daughter of a Count who suffered from endless amounts of wanderlust."

"Who would have ever thought any of us would have amounted to anything." Daja looked over at the two of her friends. "Yet we surpassed what anyone would have ever expected and went beyond."

"Indeed." Moonstream nodded watching these three young mages with a smile in her eyes. They had come to Winding Circle as a last resort. Alone, and basically abandoned by the world. Yet they managed to overcome what the world thought about each of them and create a new image far greater than anyone would have dreamed possible. "You four were, are the pride of the Winding Circle."

Daja smiled and glanced back down at her metal covered hand. "Niko said we reminded him that magic is unpredictable and works in ways beyond our control."

"He is right. The only other piece of information I can give you is that their ship is scheduled to arrive in the port in exactly nine days."

* * *

"Nine days. How can we manage to find a way to defeat these bleaters in only nine days." Briar fretted as they found themselves back in the quartet's favorite place to rest and think, Discipline's roof. 

"Less. They have control of all the elements. I bet they're using all their powers to make the trip go faster." Daja pointed out from her position on the opposite side of the roof.

"No. They want to draw this out."

"Sandry's right. They were almost too strong to handle from over two weeks away. They want to give us time to do everything we can to defeat them because then when they do triumph they can say we were at our strongest."

"They're just children playing a game." Sandry said sadly as she looked out past the walls to the sliver of ocean that could be seen.

"Moonstream said they're two to three years older than us. How could they just be kids?" Daja looked at the noble confused.

"They never had to face what we did. You have to admit it aged us. Not physically. But mentally. These four never had to deal with plagues, pirates, or forest fires. They never saw the horrors of the real world like we have. And they never had to fight for their lives. They were sheltered from all of that and so never had to grow up. This is all a game to them."

Daja and Briar looked at each other before looking down to think about Sandry's words.

"It might just be a game to them but it's a deadly game and we know better. We can't underestimate them or feel sorry for them. That's how you loose a fight. They might be kids mentally but they're still powerful we can't forget that."

Suddenly three voices pierced though the silence that had befallen the trio.

"Phan Briar!"

"Lady Sandry!"

"Daja!"

The trio looked at each other then peered over the side of the roof that the voices were coming from. There on the ground was Evvy, Pasco, and Kirel

"There you three are." Kirel exclaimed finally catching sight of them. "We've been looking for you everywhere. Daja, Frostpine needs you for one of his project."

"Alright catch." Daja tossed her trader's staff off the roof at him.

"What?" He barely had time to react before he saw Daja roll of the roof on the other side. "NO!" The three on the ground rushed around the building to see the tall trader brushing a few pieces of grass off of her clothes.

"How?" Kirel looked up at the roof to see Briar and Sandry's faces smiling down at him from the roof before being startled back into reality by Daja walking past him taking her staff out of his hands.

"Secret. Now come on I'm sure Frostpine has gotten in a mess without us."

"You would think that he was the student and she the teacher the way she talks now." Kirel whispered to Pasco and Evvy. They just snickered quietly as they watched Kirel shake his head one more time before rushing off after Daja.

"You're going to break your necks up there." Evvy called up after the two had faded from view. "Phan, you're a plant mage you would think you would want to stay closer to the ground."

"Yes plants. Plants can float to the ground. Unlike a rock."

"Briar." Sandry shoved him over in the direction of the end of the roof. Briar wind milled a bit before Sandry grabbed his collar and pulled him back firmly onto the thatch.

Briar turned to glare at his friend but suddenly a large explosion shook the earth. All four looked toward the rest of Winding Circle.

"What was that?" Pasco called unconsciously grabbing Evvy's hand.

"It sounded like a boom stone." Sandry replied glancing at Briar.

"It can't be. We would have heard of pirates… Wait look at the Earth Temple. It's on fire!" Sandry glanced at the Temple almost directly in front of them that was spewing smoke at an alarming pace.

Glancing to the right and left Sandry gasped. "The Air Temple is sinking. And the Water temple is shaking so hard I think it's about to fall apart."

"Get Lark and Rosethorn." Briar called down to the shaking students. "I have a feeling The Fire temple is having some pluming issues. And I bet I know who's behind all this." Briar stood up only to jump off the roof and land on a soft patch of grass. Turning he held out his arms to catch Sandry as she jumped.

Once their feet were on solid ground they both dashed around the corner almost running into their teachers.

"What's wrong?" Rosethorn demanded grabbing Briar.

"Everything. The Elementals are attacking again."

"How?" Larks asked as she pulled out a set of needles from her waistband.

"Their attacking each temple with it's opposing element." Briar summed up.

"We have to go help." Rosethorn announced taking off with Lark.

"We'll come" Pasco said coming up behind them holding Evvy's hand, which he grabbed after the first shake.

"Oh you'll so no such thing." Sandry said turning on her student.

"But…"

"No buts."

"I helped fight them before."

"That was an emergency. Now there are experienced mages around."

"Just like there were experienced mages when the pirates attacked, or when that un-magic mage was running around." Pasco yelled out.

Sandry stared at her student in shock. Her nerves had been thin ever since the first attack. The pressure of keeping the country together while her uncle was incapacitated was finally getting to her. She had thought that this getaway, back to Winding Circle where she had always thought of a home, would let her relax, even for a moment and get herself focused again. Yet once again she found herself being attacked again. Not just by these elementals, but by Pasco as well. She had come to care for her young student and only wanted to keep him safe.

"Listen kid." Briar growled. "We don't have time to listen to your bleating. You stay put or you'll answer to me. You too, Evvy, stay here." Evvy just nodded she could feel the rocks in the earth shake and it scared her.

"You're not my teacher!"

"Well you ain't listening to your teacher. So maybe you'll listen to me. I grew up in the streets of Hajra in Sotat. I ain't squeamish in giving out punishments when a body's deserving them." Briar grabbed Sandry's hand with one hand and the other held up one of his hidden knives.

Pasco gulped as he stared at the knife. He had a lot of weapons training while growing up in a Harrier house but his mother never let him or his cousins actually fight against real weapons.

"Briar!" Sandry cried causing the boy to lower his knife. "Don't threaten him."

Briar took a deep breath slipping slowly into the meditative breathing pattern. Suddenly a shot of pain went coursing though both Briar and Sandy causing them to wince visibly. They looked at each other eyes widened.

"Daja." They said at once before turning toward the Earth temple which was still spewing smoke at a rapid pace.

"What is it?" Evvy asked looking to her teacher for support.

"We have to go help. Both of you just stay here. They need all the help they can get."

"If they need help…"

"No, Pasco. Please just stay here." Sandry pleaded with her student even though she was looking in the opposite direction. "These mages may be unstable. I don't want you to get hurt." She turned to look pleadingly at her student. Pasco stared at Sandry for a long second before taking a deep breath and nodding. At that motion Sandry turned and started to dash toward the trouble.

"Evvy, stick with Pasco and stay here." Briar ordered and with one more glare at Pasco he turned toward the Earth temple and started off at a run after Sandry.

* * *

There finished with yet another chapter. I hope it was up to my usual standards. 

**A note on Briar's behavior in this chapter:** Now I wasn't that sure about having Briar practically attack Pasco. But my reason for having that scene was that Sandry isn't the only one stressed. Briar's feeling the pressure too and he lashed out. Sorry if you think that little scene was OOC for him. Briar would not have really hurt Pasco, just scare him. He just needed to get Pasco to calm down fast and people have a tendency to listen better when they're scared.

**Possible Interlude**: I actually have plans of an interlude about what happened with Evvy and Pasco while the trio was in the library. I just wanted to let you know and ask if you would want that part first of the next chapter, and I'll just post the interlude as a separate fic altogether.

**Review Response**(Just some review I felt needed an answer)

**AnimeKitty:** I this fic the quartet's around 15-16. It's been about 1-2 years since the Circle opens series. And if anyone else asks this will be cannon only until the end of the Circle opens because that's as far as I've read.

**Metamorphmagus-Barbie**: I actually went to the Gov school of Engineering and Technology in NJ. Where I had a great time. And yes Tris will be bringing her group that she gathered back to Winding Circle(That includes Keth, Chime, and Glaki).

Everyone else thanks for your reviews.

Now you know what to do.

Comet- Yah, yah, Review.

Hey that rhymed. Hahaha.


End file.
